creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Facehead
Bardzo często muszę zostawać w domu sama. Cóż, bywa. Nie cierpię specjalnie z tego powodu, więcej - mam czas dla siebie i mogę robić, co mi się podoba. Nikt nie wejdzie, od bramy zamkniętej na klucz do również zamkniętych drzwi jest spory kawałek, ktoś bardzo zdeterminowany musiałby, wdrapać się na bramę, co z pewnością usłyszałabym przez otwarte okno. Ale do rzeczy. To był właśnie jeden z takich dni. Robiło się już ciemno, więc wzięłam psa do mojego pokoju i włączyłam alarm na parterze, zupełnie profilaktycznie. Wtedy już nie miałam co robić, więc zaczęłam przeglądać stare notatki i papiery, aby zrobić porządek. Natknęłam się wtedy na czystą kartkę A4, no, prawię czystą, na górze był adres internetowy zapisany charakterystycznym pismem mojego brata: http://www.sadistic.pl/val-vt192917.htm Sadistic był stroną często przez nas odwiedzaną, lecz drugi człon adresu pozostawał niewiadomą - dlatego poruszona ciekawością odpaliłam komputer. Gdy on się uruchamiał, zobaczyłam na dole kartki, również napisane ręką brata: NIE SAM To mnie zdziwiło. Widać, że sam dla siebie zapisał ren adres, bo ni w ząb nic z tego nie zrozumiałam. Wpisałam hasło i otworzyłam przeglądarkę, uważnie wpisując adres i w końcu naciskając enter. Po krótkiej chwili wyświetliła mi się strona Sadistica i pojedynczy film pod tytułem "Val" Przypomniałam sobie, jak kiedyś razem go oglądaliśmy, nie był straszny, był dziwny, ale nie straszny. Nie widząc przeszkód, żeby jeszcze raz sobie go zobaczyć - jestem fanką takich rzeczy - nacisnęłam "play". Nie był straszny. Jednak oglądając go teraz, czułam dziwny dreszcz na całym ciele, rosnący niepokój, coraz większy strach. Nie wytrzymałam długo. Nie mogłam patrzeć dłużej na obrzydliwą gębę Faceheada, wyłączyłam Val w połowie. Boże, jak później tego żałowałam. Wyłączyłam komputer i poszłam po coś do jedzenia, a gdy wróciłam nagle przypomniałam sobie, że muszę jeszcze sprawdzić maila - już nie pamiętam nawet, o co chodziło. Kiedy już uruchomiłam komputer i wyświetlił się pulpit, uruchomił się nagle wiersz polecenia. Drgnęłam. Czyżby coś było nie tak? Okna z wierszem nie dało się zamknąć. Nagle zaczęły pojawiać się białe litery, śledziłam je wzrokiem jedna za drugą. (facehead): ... (user): '' Zamurowało mnie. Siedziałam tam sparaliżowana, czułam jakby ktoś wylał na mnie wiado lodowatej wody. Panicznie próbowałam wyłączyć okno, lecz nic nie dawało rady - nie reagował nawet przycisk zasilania. Pomyślałam o wyrwaniu kabla, lecz ciekawość wzięła górę. Drżącymi dłońmi uderzyłam w klawiaturę: ''(facehead): ... (user): Hello, facehead. Nic. Moje ciało odrętwiało, zanim pojawiły się drgawki. Znów zaświeciły białe litery. (facehead): ... (user): Hello, facehead. (facehead): what did you call me?? Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Błagam, to sen... (facehead): ... (user): Hello, facehead. (facehead): what did you call me?? (user): Hello, facehead. Nie mogłam się zmusić do odłączenia kompa od prądu, choć byłam już całkowicie przerażona. Moje palce nie odrywały się od klawiatury, a w oczach poczułam już łzy paniki. (facehead): ... (user): Hello, facehead. (facehead): what did you call me?? (user): Hello, facehead. (facehead): you call me facehead one more time... Dobra - pomyślałam. - leap of faith. Kończysz to. (facehead): ... (user): Hello, facehead. (facehead): what did you call me?? (user): Hello, facehead. (facehead): you call me facehead one more time... (user): ... (user): Hello facehead Nie postawiłam kropki, gdy nagle ekran błysnął i zgasł. Podskoczyłam na krześle, poczułam znajomy ścisk w sercu. Komputer się wyłączył. Mój pies, który dotychczas spał na łóżku zaczął przeraźliwie ujadać. O nie - Pomyślałam. - Facehead. Jest za oknem, tak jak na filmie… Powoli odwróciłam się w lewo, w stronę okna. Nic tam nie było. Odetchnęłam. Przeczesałam ręką włosy. Nie włączyłam już komputera, od razu położyłam się do łóżka, mój pies ze skomleniem położył mi się w nogach. Bałam się zasnąć. Nie słyszałam dźwięku otwieranej bramy ani drzwi, jednak gdy rano się obudziłam, mój brat i ojciec byli w domu. Minęły dwa tygodnie, podczas których ani na moment nie zostawałam sama. Podczas pracy na kompie nie wyświetlały się okna z wierszami polecenia, żadne strony nie lądowały się same z siebie - wydawało mi się, że facehead opuścił mój komputer. Aż do zeszłego poniedziałku. Mój ojciec musiał wyjechać na parę dni służbowo, a brat został na domówce u kumpli akademickich - zostałam więc ja i pies. Powoli zapadała noc, postanowiłam więc pooglądać kilka filmów na youtube, dla zajęcia - wtedy mój pies zaczął warczeć. Zdjęłam słuchawki, a jego warczenie przerodziło się we wściekłe ujadanie. Lecz teraz nie szczekał w przestrzeń, jego wzrok spoczął na czym? Na oknie. Powoli odwróciłam się w jego stronę i zamarłam. On tam stał. Facehead. Był tak obrzydliwy i przerażający jak na filmie. Sparaliżował mnie strach, nie mogłam ruszyć się z miejsca. Pies nie przestawał szczekać. Słowa same wypłynęły mi z ust. - Hello, facehead. Popatrzył na mnie czarnymi, pustymi kółkami służącymi mu za oczy. - What did you call me?? Jego głos echem odbił się w mojej czaszce, miałam wrażenie, że krwawią mi uszy. Dotknęłam ich. Naprawdę krwawiły. - Hello, facehead. Nie miałam wpływu na to, co mówiłam. Mój język był tak odrętwiały jak resztą ciała, ba, nawet bardziej. Ja nawet nie poruszałam ustami. - You call me facehead one more time… Łzy ciekły mi po policzkach, po plecach przechodziły mi dreszcze za każdym kolejnym słowem wypowiadanym przez niego. Lecz nie ważne, jak bardzo próbowałam się ruszyć z krzesła - nic nie skutkowało. - Hello, facehead. Trzeci raz. Wtedy się zaczęło. Wtedy on... To zaczęło przelatywać wzdłuż ściany domu mijając raz za razem moje okno, przy akompaniamencie przeraźliwej, syntetycznej muzyki, jakby z cyrku… Wyobraź sobie, że muzyka niczym wiertło rozdziera ci krwawiące uszy… Upadłam na podłogę, krzycząc i błagając... Wokół mojej głowy powstała aureola krwi; muzyka wciąż grała, pies wciąż ujadał i facehead... On nadal migotał za oknem… *** Obudziłam się w szpitalu. Powiedziano mi, że sąsiedzi zaalarmowani moim wrzaskiem i ujadaniem psa zadzwonili po policję, a oni sprowadzili karetkę. Znaleziono mnie nieprzytomną, w kałuży krwi lejącej się z moich uszu - leżałam na podłodze w pozycji embrionalnej, blada, prawie przezroczysta… Nikt nie pytał o okoliczności. Może to i dobrze. Policja również nie wszczęła żadnego dochodzenia - zostawili wszystko tak, jak zastali. Dziwne. *** Mój brat nie wrócił z domówki. Tego wieczoru siedziałam owinięta w koc, drżałam, bałam się spojrzeć przez okno na ciemność, włączyć komputer, zrobić cokolwiek… Nie wzięłam nawet psa do siebie. Siedziałam, gapiłam się w sufit i wsłuchiwałam się w hipnotyzujące tykanie zegara. Wtedy coś usłyszałam. Nie głośniejsze od komara, właściwie najpierw pomyślałam, że był to komar, lecz dźwięk okazał się ciągły, w dodatku stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Sfałszowana, cyrkowa muzyka. Tak sztuczna. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Na sile przybierała wolno, torturując moją psychikę - po szyi spłynęła mi ciepła ciecz. W końcu dźwięk zawładnął całym pomieszczeniem, stawał się hipnotyzującą muzyką, kobiecym wrzaskiem, trzaskiem łamanych kości, głosem Faceheada - który już nie pojawił się za oknem. Teraz był wszędzie. W lustrze, na ekranie monitora, w mojej głowie - widziałam go, gdy tylko zamknęłam powieki, jak przelatuje przez moje oczy. Doprowadzało mnie to do szaleństwa. Dłońmi próbowałam powstrzymać nasilające się krwawienie z uszu. To się nie dzieje naprawdę, to tylko sen, halucynacje po lekach. Muzyka zmasakrowała moje bębenki uszne. Miałam wrażenie, nie zaraz wybuchną. Wrzeszczałam. Bez skutku. Czy mój brat przeżywał to samo? Przecież to on to napisał! Zaraz. Da się to zatrzymać. Jeszcze jest nadzieja. Na czworakach podpełzłam do komputera i wyłączyłam go. Facehead obserwował każdy mój ruch. Krew wsiąkała w dywan. Szybko znalazłam Val w historii przeglądarki i odpaliłam film, który tym razem musiałam obejrzeć do końca. Człowiek na koniu mógł zatrzymać Faceheada. Val dobiegł końca po dwóch minutach, po których... Nic się nie stało. Muzyka nadal wierciła mi uszy. Facehead stał za oknem i wbijał we mnie puste spojrzenie. Leżąc na podłodze, wrzeszcząc i trzymając się za uszy pojęłam, że dla mnie już nie ma nadziei. On obejrzał to do końca. Facehead go prześladował, ale w końcu przestał. Mnie nie. Cała podłoga zalała się krwią. Piękne. Czerwień stawała się coraz ciemniejsza, coraz ciemniejsza, w końcu stała się czarna. Wszystko stało się czarne. Jak dziury w czaszce faceheada, które zbliżały się coraz bardziej... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Dziwne pliki